riseofkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Sites
There are three types of Holy sites in rise of kingdoms that give buffs to the alliance who owns them: Sanctums, Altars, '''and '''Shrines. Passes are holy sites that allow alliance members to move from one region to another as well as to use Targeted Teleports between their current location and another region connected by an owned pass. The Lost Temple '''is a very special site, the leader of the alliance who controls the temple becomes King of the kingdom and has sovereign power over it. Sanctums, Altars, and Shrines Sanctums, altars, and shrines are open for contending every 3 days. During this period, all alliances are able to attack a sanctum, altar, or shrine as long as they have Territory touching them, and an alliance gains control of the site if they occupy and hold it for 4 hours. Note: the same types of site's buffs do not stack. Having two Earth Altars doesn't give you +10% building speed, only +5% building speed is given. '''Sanctums Found in zone 1. There are 70 sanctums total. Four zone one regions have twelve sanctums and two have eleven. All units who are severely wounded during altar battles will be sent to the hospital. * Sanctum of Courage = Commander EXP Gain +10% * Sanctum of Wind = March Speed +5% * Sanctum of Blood = Troop Health 2% * Sanctum of Hope = Gathering Speed +5% Altars Found in zone 1. There are 37 altars total. Five zone one regions have six altars and one has seven. All units who are severely wounded during altar battles will be sent to the hospital. * Earth Altar = Building Speed +5% * Wisdom Altar = Research Speed +5% * Harvest Altar = Resource Production +10% * Storm Altar = Training Speed +5% * Surge Altar = Troop defense +3% * Flame Altar = Troop Attack +3% Shrines Found in zone 2. There are three shrines per zone 2 region for a total of nine. Half of the units who are severely wounded during shrine battles will die immediately. Shrines can be attacked by rallied armies containing a maximum of 1.5 million units. * Shrine of Order = Troop defense +3% and Troop Health +3% * Shrine of Honor = Rallied Army Attack +5% and Gathering Speed +5% * Shrine of Radiance = Action Point Recovery +20% and Healing Speed +20% * Shrine of War = Troop Attack +3% and Training Speed +10% Passes Passes have an initial protection period, as the kingdom evolves the protection for each zone's passes is removed in order of zone 1 passes, then zone 2, then zone 3. One the protection period has ended any alliance can take control of a pass by having territory that touches it and then by fighting the garrison NPC troops in the pass. After a pass has been taken the first time any alliance can gain control of a pass by having territory touching it and simply occupying it if it is empty, or by fighting the owner alliance's armies that have reinforced it; no fighting of NPC's is required after the initial occupation. The Lost Temple Found in zone 4. The temple is open for contending every 7 days, and an alliance must occupy and hold the temple for 8 hours to gain control of it. All units who are severely wounded during Lost Temple battles will die, except for battling the barbarian garrison during first occupation. The leader of the alliance who controls the lost temple becomes the King of the kingdom and allows the alliance to give out powerful buffs and debuffs through Titles to any individual in the kingdom. Kingdom wide buffs for building speed, research speed, training speed, and resource production can be activated once a week. Gifts can be given out by the king once per week, one Legendary Trophy, two Epic Trophy, five Elite Trophy, and ten Advanced Trophy. Troops Guarding The Holy Sites Taking control of a site Altars contain 200K tier 2 archers inside them. Level 2 passes contain 1M tier 3 troops (infantry or cavalry). Lost Temple contains 2 million tier 5 archers, Royal Crossbowmen. It spawns guardians that enhance its damage and Believer barbarians that will heal the temple by 25% if they reach it. Guardians that spawn at a site Guardians spawn every day at UTC 00:00 and 12:00 and stay up for 11 hours. Guardians will drop Runes and rarely Blueprints. Suggested troops and experience gained Sanctum guardians: 10K tier 1. 2.5K experience. Altar guardians: 15K tier 2. 4K experience. Shrine guardians: 30K tier 3. 7K experience. Temple guardians: 35K tier 4.10K experience.